


The Magical World of Voltron

by Lexebug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Homeless Keith, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Can Keith have one NORMAL GODDAMN YEAR?





	1. Year 1 (Part 1)

Keith was rudely awakened to a yelling argument between a student and the Fat Lady. He crawled out of bed, grabbing his wand form the side table, and trudged down to the common room to take care of this himself. The first week at Hogwarts and of course, someone forgot the password. The voices got louder, and Keith swung the portrait open himself to come face-face with a student who was definitely NOT in Gryffindor, with angry blue eyes and a wicked case of bedhead. "Why exactly are you trying to break into Gryffindor tower at 7 in the morning?" He asked, too tired to even care that much. 

The boy glared at Keith, pointing down the hallway towards where his common room must be. "Because, someone's cat with a Gryffindor collar is actively trying to kill my owl! Stormy doesn't deserve this treatment, and I want that cat gone!" Keith looked him up and down. Striped blue pajama pants, a faded t-shirt with some Muggle band on it, and to top it off (Keith curled his lip in disgust) a green Slytherin scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

"What did this cat look like?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring down the smaller student. The boy looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"It was a Siamese, I think. All cream with brown ears and feet and nose. Know anyone who owns a cat like that?" Keith groaned loudly, burying his face in one hand. 

"That would be my cat. Where are they fighting?" Keith looked up, waiting for an answer, but instead the Slytherin boy dragged him down the hallway by his wrist, Keith almost running to keep up. "Calm down, okay? Galileo isn't all that dangerous, for real." 

"Wait, you named your cat Galileo?" The boy paused, turning back. 

"Yeah?" Keith raised an eyebrow, and the boy smirked.

"Nerd." He grabbed Keith's hand properly this time, and continued his near-jog towards the increasingly loud sounds of hissing and beating wings. When they came upon the pair, wrapped on the floor and tussling angrily, Keith ripped his hand free and stepped forward authoritatively.

"Galileo! Bad! Get over here!" Galileo looked up, tail twitching nervously, and extracted himself from the pile to slink back to Keith, tail low. He meowed at Keith balefully, eyes wide. He picked him up, cradling him in his arms. "Sorry about that. Is your owl okay?"

The boy was already on the floor, kneeling next to his owl. for a second, Keith was worried that Galileo had done some serious damage. However, the gray owl very quickly rose into the boy's face, squawking indignantly. "Yeah, Stormy, I know. Back to the Owlery with you, foul demon! Back!" Stormy gave the Slytherin boy one last peck on the top of the head and then flapped off angrily. "He's okay. Just mean. Honestly, you probably should have been more worried for your cat; Stormy's kind of awful," he said, laughing and rubbing at his head. He walked over and stuck out his hand as Keith put Galileo down and set him in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"I'm Lance. Maybe we'll be seeing each other around!" Lance grinned at Keith as he shook his hand. 

"Keith." �


	2. Year 1 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting Potions class.

Keith set his books down on the worn desk, pulling his cauldron from underneath and starting to ready the fire underneath. It was his first class with another house in it, and he hoped the Slytherins wouldn't be as heinous as everyone said they often were. He read the instructions on the board as Sendak, the Potions teacher, stalked around and inspected people's cauldrons for cleanliness and such. They were making a simple Hiccoughing potion and Keith was already filling the cauldron and finely chopping three mint leaves when the last of the Slytherin students trickled in; a familiar boy with tousled brown hair and excited blue eyes, who immediately plopped his stuff on the desk next to Keith's. "Keith! Hi! How's Galileo doing?" 

Keith turned and glared, his concentration broken. "He's fine; your owl isn't as strong as he seems to think. Now you should probably get to work, or Sendak'll take points." Lance immediately busied himself with his cauldron, gathering ingredients and utensils. Keith went back to cutting up and preparing his ingredients. He was just starting to add them into the simmering water when he noticed the erratic sound of a knife clunking against a desk. He looked up to see Lance haltingly chopping a far-too-small pile of Bitterroot into oddly-shaped pieces. 

"Lance," he hissed under his breath, "what are you doing?" Lance looked over and shrugged helplessly. "Did nobody teach you how to use a knife? You're-how are you even holding it like that?" 

"If you know so much about knives, then why don't you do it?" Lance whispered huffily, dropping his knife. Keith snarled and stalked over, grabbing it and half of the Bitterroot and quickly mincing it until it was of an adequate size. 

"There. That's how you cut potion ingredients." Keith went back to his desk, looking over proudly to see Lance cutting his ingredients in a much neater manner, and promptly managed to knock the entire container of cinnamon that had been sitting on his desk, plastic cup included, into the water that had started boiling from his not watching it. Lance looked over to ask a question and was showered in cinnamon and boiling water, at the same time Keith yelled some sort of warning and fell face-first into the cauldron from a bit of spilled water.

Ten minutes later, both boys were in the infirmary with burn-healing charms slowly working over them, and Lance was trying and failing to charm the cinnamon off of their robes. "D'you think Sendak will take points away from our houses?" Keith asked, and Lance laughed, laying his wand down.

"If he does, at least we have a good story, right?" Keith nodded, and found himself grinning back.


	3. Year 1 (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Quidditch match of the year is largely ignored by two first years who aren't ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last of the first year! There will, of course, be second and third and etc. years! Hope you guys like this so far!

Keith watched half-heartedly at the players zooming over the Quidditch pitch. All around him, Gryffindors were screaming their house pride, waving red-and-gold scarves, singing cheers, and jeering at the opposing team. The Slytherins were almost impossibly fast, green blurs swooping and diving across the field. The two Seekers were especially impressive; Takeshi Shirogane of Gryffindor, an intimidating fifth-year, and Matt Holt of Slytherin, who was small for a fourth year but apparently more impressive than he seemed at first glance, because he was giving Shiro a serious run for his money. Keith rested his head in his hands, wondering if there were some way he could sneak off, when he heard a sudden quiet fall over the Gryffindor section, quickly rising to frantic whispers. Keith looked up and saw someone making their way through the crowd of Gryffindors, someone in a bright green scarf and looking very lost in the ocean of red and gold. Lance. 

"Lance! Over here!" Keith stood, waving over top of the crowd. Lance turned and looked, face brightening when he saw Keith. He hurried over, and plopped down next to him. 

"So Keith," he drawled, leaning closer, exaggerating his motions. "Wanna ditch this stupid match?"

Keith smirked playfully at Lance. "Finally."

The two ended up sitting next to the lake, bare feet dangling in the water. Lance's were, at least; Lance had said it was too shallow for the giant squid, but keith wasn't taking any chances. His feet were back up on the grass. "So Keith, what are you going to do over the summer?" Lance asked, kicking his feet in the water. 

"I don't know. I think my family is going on vacation, but I don't know where. Nobody really talks to me in my family. I don't think they like me." Lance flopped backwards onto the grass, staring at Keith.

"Nuh-uh. They're your family; of course they like you!" 

Keith just shrugged. "What are you doing over the summer?" He asked, obviously dodging a subject. Lance took the bait, though, and started talking about how excited he was to teach his younger siblings how to fly on a broom.

"The twins are going to be here next year, and it's a family tradition for the youngest in Hogwarts to teach the next in line. I'm not sure what we're gonna do when we run out of kids though!" Lance laughed, and turned to look at Keith, his face falling when he saw Keith's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, scooting closer. Keith leaned over and rested his head on Lance's shoulder. "Girl problems or something? A lovely Gryffindor lady turn you down?" He asked jokingly, playfully poking Keith's cheek.

Keith laughed bitterly. "Actually, kind of the opposite. Lance... do you ever sort of feel like you might not be normal?" Keith picked his head up off of Lance's shoulder and stared out at the water. 

Lance cocked his head curiously. "I mean, I guess. Do you want to, like, talk about it?" Keith shook his head, clambering to his feet. Before he could move away, Lance had smirked and pushed him backwards into the lake. Keith yelped and went underwater, barely having time to snatch a breath. He swam up and saw Lance laughing on the bank. 

"Admit it, you walked right into that one," he said through a wide grin. Keith narrowed his eyes, standing up in the water as ominously as he could. Lance's face grew frightened, and then, like a storm breaking, Keith's face erupted into a wide smile and he reached out and grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him into the lake with him. Lance screamed and fell backwards, effectively drenching himself. Keith knelt next to him, snickering. He stopped, however, when Lance pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Thanks for being my friend, Keith," he said, muffled into Keith's shoulder. Smiling softly, Keith hugged back just as tightly.

A week later, they were standing at King's Cross station, and Lance was scribbling something on a slip of paper. "Here's my address," he announced as he handed it to Keith with a flourish. "Write me sometime!" He flashed a smile, all white teeth and sparkling eyes, and Keith smiled back. He nodded, and waved goodbye as Lance ran off to his giant family, all with soft brown skin and soft brown hair, just like Lance's. Keith waited until he was sure they were gone, and then began the long march 'home'. When he finally got back to the tiny shack he called a home, he saw a plate of sandwiches and a cup of water, plus wet cat food and a saucer of water. A Good Samaritan had been past here. He smiled, setting Galileo loose on the cat food, and settled down on his bed. As he flopped back on the old mattress, he pulled the piece of chalk out from the tiny hole in the mattress. He rubbed old marks off of his wall with the sleeve of his robe, and made a new tally. I he kept track, then it wouldn't be long till he was back at Hogwarts.


	4. Year 2 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance reunite, and meet some new people on the train.

Keith wheeled his trunk through the bricks to Platform 9 3/4, stopping and scanning the crowd. His face was red, his insides twisting with nerves. Was he coming? Wasn't he coming for his second year? He was still worrying over whether he was there or not when eh heard, from behind him, someone yelling his name joyfully, quickly followed by a sudden weight on his back. Keith let out a surprised grunt and fell forward onto his knees, shaking Lance off of his back. "Hey, Lance!" he said, standing up and brushing off his pants. Lance immediately gripped him in a tight hug, from the front this time. He pulled back, grinning.

"Keith! How have you been? How was yur summer? Did you get my letters? I didn't know where to address them you didn't put a return address, but Stormy seemed to know where to go!" Lance was practically beaming, his hands still on Keith's shoulders. Keith beamed back. It was nice to know there was at leats one person who truly cared for him.

"I've been okay, summer was boring, and yeah, I got them. What about you? How did training the twins go?" Lance started off on a new tangent, gesturing wildly, pointing out the twins in question. 

"Hey, mama! Marie! Caleb! come over; this is Keith!" Lance motioned for some members of his family to come over, and Keith froze. His mind was immediately set back into overdrive, and he realized suddenly that he had absolutely zero idea how to actually hold a conversation.

Lance's mother was a short woman with long, wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. She smiled at Keith, and he forced a smile back that probably looked far too forced. Oh God, his nerves were showing. They were going to judge him. Instead, before he could even have time to say something stupid, he was wrapped up in a tight hug by Lance's mother. "I'm so glad Lance has as nice a friend as you," she said, pulling away and smiling at him. Keith smiled back, a bit more genuine this time.

As quickly as the meeting started, it was over. Lance was pulling him into a compartment, opening the window and waving goodbye to his family. The snack cart lady had come past, and Lance splurged on snacks. Before Keith knew it, he and Lance were comparing Chocolate Frog cards and laughing together while Galileo and Stormy stared each other down. It was then that two people stepped into their compartment.

First came a short girl with hair cropped to just above her shoulders, sticking out in disorganized tufts. She pushed up her glasses and walked over to Keith, asking, "Is this seat taken?" while sitting down, not waiting for an answer. behind her came a large, tall boy with light brown skin, awkwardly shuffling into the compartment. Lance smiled politely and obligingly slid his things over so the boy could sit down. "I'm Pidge," the girl announced. "This is Hunk. Who are you guys?"

Keith blinked at her. "Um... I'm Keith. That's Lance." Lance grinned brightly, as Keith tried to conspicuously stuff himself into a corner. Lance offered snacks, and of course, everyone took him up on the offer. When the cart came past, Hunk pulled out a small bag of coins and paid for more sweet treats, taking requests. Pidge got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and dared Lance to eat one that he picked at random. he did, and promptly stole a huge swig of Keith's water, gasping.

"Who makes _burnt egg_ jelly beans? What the heck!!" He said, fanning his tongue as if to wash out the taste. Keith snorted, and Hunk started giggling through his Chocolate Frog.

The trip passed quickly, Keith eventually trading seats with Hunk to get better access to snacks, and then dozing against Lance's shoulder. When he was shaken from his half-sleep, the sky was dark, and they were almost to the castle. When they arrived, Pidge promised to meet back up with them in the Great Hall after sorting, if possible, and headed off for the boat ride the first years had to take to the castle. Hunk, Keith and Lance loaded into a carriage. Keith did his best to ignore the unsettling creatures pulling them; dark, skeletal horses, gleaming almost blue in the moonlight. "God, I hate these weird horse things; they look so creepy!" Lance looked at him, confused. "Don't... don't you see them?" Keith asked. He had assumed everyone could see them, see the way the empty eye sockets seemed to stare him down.

"See what?" Lance tilted his head, obviously not getting it. Keith just shook his head.

"Never mind. It's nothing." Lance shrugged, but let it go. They pulled up to Hogwarts, and the three boys clambered out of the cart and into the Great Hall.

The Sorting and feasting seemed to pass in a blur. Headmistress Allura gave her yearly speech, the teachers were introduced to the students (Sendak glowering at each and every student like he had a personal grudge against them), and both of the McClain twins are sorted into Gryffindor. Lance manages to make his way over, and is now hanging off of Keith while he adjusts his little sister's tie. When he finished, he looped an arm around Keith's shoulders, grinning widely. Even though there were countless other people in the hall, even though Lance could have been looking at anyone else, he winked at Keith and, almost against his own will, Keith felt a smile growing on his own face. He leaned his head on Lance's shoulder, laughing, and stayed like that until the feast was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to comment ideas or suggestions for other chapters, please go ahead! I have a loose plan, but I need more stuff lol


	5. Year 2 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Lance of all people can sneak into Gryffindor tower.

Keith was feeling some strange sense of deja vu, and he wasn't sure. He had gone to bed, but was woken up for some unknown reason. He crept down the stairs to the common room, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Lance, silhouetted against the light from the dying embers. "Lance, what are you doing? It's like two am!" Keith whisper-yelled, and Lance turned his head, beaming when his eyes met Keith's. 

"I got lonely! Marie and Caleb told me the password." Lance scooted over, patting the room next to him with both hands. Keith ignored his beckoning and opted for the floor.

"You're not supposed to be here, Lance. What if Allura finds out? Isn't this, like, grounds for detention?" Lance shrugged, sliding down to the floor to sit next to Keith. 

"Well, whatever! You're my friend. I wanna talk to you! Let's play Never Have I Ever or something." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and folded out his fingers, placing his open palm against Keith's. "Do you know how to play?" Keith nodded, and Lance smiled. "Awesome! You start."

"Uhhh.... never have I ever..." Lance rustled into the pocket of his robe, pulling out packets of sweets and snacks. "Never have I ever stolen something from the kitchen at Hogwarts." Lance squawked indignantly through a mouthful of chips, and Keith shushed him, holding back laughter.

"That's targeting! You saw me with food!" Lance said, spraying crumbs everywhere. Keith shrugged, eyes gleaming with mirth. 

"Hey, not my fault I'm a good, rule-abiding student. Put down a finger." Lance grumbled, but put down his thumb. 

"Alright, my turn. Never have I ever had a mullet." Keith glared at him, and Lance laughed. "Fine, fine. Never have I ever... stolen from a store." Keith put his thumb down, looking at the ground. Lance gasped. "Keith! Aren't you a rule-abiding student? And you _stole_ something? Shameful!" 

"Sometimes, you just want a Snickers bar, okay?" Keith giggled, and Lance laughed with him. 

"Well, I used to steal Marie's allowance. So i guess we're even." 

Keith leaned his head onto Lance's shoulder, and Lance leaned back against him. "Never have I ever been scared of something," Keith announced, and they both put a finger down. 

"You're supposed to say something you haven't done, doofus," Lance said, quietly. Just for Keith. He shrugged.

"Couldn't think of anything else."

"....I'm scared of thunderstorms."

Keith sat up, looking at Lance, whose face had gone pink. "Really?" He nodded.

"Well, I'm scared of spiders. It's okay to be scared of something silly."

Lance splayed himself out across Keith's lap, looking up at him. "Tell me a secret, Keith."

Keith smiled down at Lance. "What kind?"

"Any."

Keith pondered for a minute. "Galileo was originally gonna be called Princess because we didn't know he was a boy. I think he somehow knows, and he's just waiting to exact revenge on us-I mean, on me."

Lance blinked up at him, tired, eyes half closed. "Who's us?" He asked, and Keith averted his eyes. 

"It-it was me and my mom. She's gone now." Lance pushed himself up, looking a bit more awake.

"Where do you live now?" He stared at Keith, brows knitting in worry.

"I have a little place down in London. It's not really what most people would consider a house, but it keeps me and Galileo sheltered. Allura helped out with buying my stuff for school." Lance looked at him for a moment, eyes soft and sad. 

"You should come and stay with me over the summer," Lance said, pulling himself into the biggest armchair in the common room. Keith clambered in after him, settling against his side.

"For real?"

"For real. My address is on my letters; we could like, meet somewhere. It'd be a sleepover at my place." Lance smiled down at Keith sleepily, and Keith smiled back. A sleepover sounded good. In fact, Keith could feel his eyes closing right now. He laid his head down, and it ended up in Lance's lap. He relaxed, feeling Lance's fingers start to play with his hair, gentle and soft. At some point, Keith fell asleep.

He woke up when Galileo jumped on his face, claws out and meowing loudly. Keith groaned, pulling him off and smoothing back his ears. He sat up, shaking Lance awake, and cradled Galileo as Lance stretched and blinked at Keith groggily. "G'morning, Keith," Lance said, the hint of a smile creeping into his voice. "You coming over this summer?" Keith nodded, letting Galileo down onto the floor. He walked Lance to the portrait, and said goodbye. 

All in all, Keith thought as he stretched and headed for his room to get clothes, it was a pretty great sleepover.


	6. Year 2 (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Hogwarts is, for lack of a better word, absolutely magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a spooky mood today, so here we go! Happy Halloween! (It's August I know)

Keith ran into the Great Hall and stopped dead, eyes wide. "I win again!" Lance crowed, a bit ahead of Keith. He turned around, and skipped back towards him. "Cool, huh?"

Keith nodded, his face lighting up as he took in the surroundings in the hall. The ceiling must have been enchanted again, because outside, it was a brisk and windy day. The ceiling showed a bright orange harvest moon, with snow swirling around it in wisp-thin clouds. On every table, there was a Jack-o-lantern, changing expressions every few minutes. The entire hall was lined with massive pumpkins, glowing from within with many candles. The teacher's seats were filled with skeletons, their legs and arms clattering around, mouths chattering. The entire room was lit with the glow of orange and black candles, hovering in the air. Keith watched as Professor Coran levitated bowls of candy corn and candy pumpkins, spilling them over each table. Lance ran over, whispered something to Coran, and returned with handfuls of candy. He grinned at Keith, and Keith smiled back, picking out the candy pumpkins. 

"I love Halloween here. It seems like everything gets cooler every year, doesn't it?" Keith asked through a mouthful of candy pumpkins. Lance nodded, shoving candy corn into his mouth. 

"The pumpkins are massive this year, aren't they? I bet I could fit inside one!" Keith laughed.

"What if you did? We could roll you down a hill!" Lance snorted, bumping against Keith. "Think about it! You climb in, put the top back, and hold onto whatever you can inside the pumpkin, and we've got that hill down by the lake!" Keith was gesturing exaggeratedly, wildly, eyes sparkling.

"Oh my god, is this actually happening?" Lance laughed, and paused, seeming to consider. "If we want Halloween to be memorable this year, I don't know any better idea." 

"I'm down if you are." Lance nodded, and Keith nodded back. Kept nodding, until it turned back into giggles, and then they were walking down the hallway, side by side, to the Gryffindor common room, to plan their pumpkin heist. 

Later that night, after the feast was over and the rest of the students and teachers were in bed, Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Keith were gathered in the Great Hall, Pidge mumbling under her breath. Hunk fidgeted with his hands anxiously as Pidge flicked her wand upwards, stating clearly "Wingardium Leviosa," and the pumpkin (largest in the hall, empty of candles, fairly secure) lifted into the air. Keith and Hunk positioned themselves under it, and Pidge let it land in their arms. Lance gave the all-clear symbol from the doors, and the party moved out, Pidge bringing up the rear behind Keith and Hunk, wand at the ready in case they dropped it.

"How did I get roped into this, exactly?" Hunk muttered, readjusting his grip. Keith smirked around the pumpkin.

"Friends help friends roll down hills in pumpkins. Now come on, buddy, almost there!" They set the pumpkin down at the top of the hill, and Lance peered inside, his wand glowing. 

"Everything checks out. Who's ready to roll me down the hill" Lance grinned, and Keith leaned forward to double-check the sturdiness of the interior.

"Guys! Hurry up! I think I hear someone!" Pidge hissed, glancing behind her. Someone yelled something, an unknown voice, and footsteps picked up. Pidge cursed under her breath. "Are we doing this or are you bailing?" Lance shook his head, eyes wide.

"We can't bail now. Hunk, get ready to roll me. Keith," Lance smirked, playfully, and Keith rolled his eyes. "If I don't make it out of here, tell Allura I regret nothing." With that Lance jumped in the pumpkin, keeping the top off while Hunk got ready. Keith stepped forward, planning to press it down and make sure it was safe, and found that there was a rock under his foot. He pinwheeled his arms through the air, but he was too far gone already. He landed face-first in the pumpkin, felt Lance grab him and pull him in fully. The unknown voice yelled some sort of reprimand, Hunk slammed the lid on the pumpkin, Pidge whooped loudly, and suddenly Lance and Keith were starting to move. 

The first thing Keith was aware of was a screaming, which happened to be coming from him. The next was the laughter, tumbling around the pumpkin like bells. he grabbed for Lance, and found his hand, squeezing tightly, still screaming. "This wasn't part of the plan!" he yelled, and Lance just laughed louder, and together they tossed and turned in the pumpkin. Keith was so busy being terrified that he didn't even notice-

SNAP

"What was that?" Keith yelled, and Lance shrugged, having the decency to look at least a little worried. Something was creaking, popping, cracking. Keith looked down, and saw the cracks forming in the floor of the pumpkin (if that was the floor. He'd lost track of which was was up and which was down.). "Lance, this is bad!" he screamed, clinging to Lance with both hands. He heard Lance yell something, and then the pumpkin broke, spilling them both out onto the hill. They tumbled down the hill, Lance screaming with laughter, Keith trying to take deep breaths, and eventually, they rolled to a stop.

Keith sat up, gasping and chest heaving. Lance jumped up, whooping happily. He turned, and the sound died down very rapidly. Keith looked, and flinched away when he saw Shiro, Gryffindor Head Boy, standing at the top of the hill glaring down at them. Hunk was standing behind him, looking ashamed and embarrassed. Pidge looked shameless, grinning like she hadn't just rolled two twelve year olds down a hill. 

Shiro carted them all inside, and took them to Coran for punishment. Each was issued a week of detention and the duty of cleaning up the pumpkin pieces tomorrow before breakfast. 

"Was it worth it, Lance?" Keith asked the next morning when he was carrying pumpkin pieces to the compost bin.

"Yes. Yes it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you guys would like to see happen? I have a loose plan for this story, but I'm always open to add more!


End file.
